To a Lovely Someone
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: When Sam's doorbell rings one morning near Christmas, it reveals a gift and a note from a mysterious someone. Will the gifts keep coming, and will she find this unknown gift-giver? Christmas story. Rated 'cause I'm paranoid. Discontinued at the moment.
1. A Drastic Contrast

A/N: Since it's Christmas, I thought I'd do a Christmas story.

Slightly AU, considering this is after PP, with the event of PP never happening. Junior year, winter, Christmas season to be exact.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- No, I still don't own it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>My black comforters were warm, my pillow had never been in a better shape, the room was only barely lit by the early morning light. All in all, a great morning, one where I could easily drift back into an undisturbed sleep. I smiled sleepily at the thought, letting my eyes drift back close, the dreamworld enveloping me in its warm embrace again. Best yet, nothing was going to bother me, not even my parents, they were on a cruise for the week with Grandma and I was left to get up when I wanted. Nothing was going to bother me, not this morning.<p>

**_Ring!_**

Except maybe my doorbell. I groaned into my pillow, who in the world got up this early when we were on break?

_**Ring!**_

Whoever it was, they were impatient. And, in my opinion, needed to get a life. They obviously didn't have one if they were standing on my doorstep this early in the morning. I shook my head, willing the visitor to go away.

_**Ring!**_

" Fine, fine. I'm coming!" I muttered to the empty room as I sat up, almost wishing my parents were back from their cruise so that they, being the horrible morning people that they were, could deal with situations like this one.

I stood, stretching my arms above my head as I made my way across the room. The room around me was still dark, given the early hour, and the paint on my walls did nothing to help the lack-of-light, but I had to blink as I opened up the door to the pastel painted hallway. My bare feet grew cold against the polished wood as I made my way down the stairs, steps echoing in the empty house. I swept a stray hair out of my face and pulled it back behind my ear, not bothering to redo the ponytail I had slept with.

_**Ring!**_

The windowed oak door showed a blurred visage of a dark silhouette retreating rapidly as I approached. I opened the door, forgetting my attire. The cold air stung my arms and legs, which were exposed by my tank top and sleeper shorts, and the danced across my neck and bare shoulders, making me shudder as it settled in my hair. The figure was no where to be seen, but I could hear a faint intake of breath somewhere near, only to wonder if I was hearing myself breath. I could easily see my breath, the warm breath making it look like steam rising through the snow scattered air. The snow was deep on the road in front of me, and I stepped back into the house to avoid losing my toes to the snow on my steps.

I smiled at the area around me, at the beauty of the snow covered streets in the dawn, and got ready to go back inside, realizing the person was probably pranking the rich. But, as I closed the door, I glanced down, and saw something I hadn't when I first looked.

On the next step down from where I had been standing, was a flower, a rose, sitting in the snow. The red petals contrasted drastically with the pure snow, as did the green stem, but one thing didn't, and it happened to be a note, folded in half.

I stepped forward, ignoring the tingling feeling as my warm skin met the undisturbed snow, and reached down to pick up the rose and the note attached. I picked it up gently, as if it would shatter if moved to roughly, and made sure not to prick myself on the thorns still sitting on the stem. I brought the bloom up to my nose, letting the scent linger before standing straight and moving back into the house.

Only when I was standing back in my warm house, the snow already melting in my hair, did I opened the note.

It was written, or typed rather, in an elegant script, and it read:

**_To a lovely someone, a gift not matching your beauty. _**

I felt myself frown, knowing no one who would give such a gift, but I let myself relax. I felt myself smile as I brought the blossom up to my nose again, inhaling the sweet scent, wondering if this would be the only gift I would receive in this fashion this Christmas season.

I made my way back up to my room, laying the rose and the note on my dresser, and crawled back into my warm covers. Mystery gifts or no, this was still to early to be up.

* * *

><p>I really hope you like this!<p>

Press the little blue button down there and tell my how I did, you know you want too! =]


	2. Silver, Snow, and Feathers

A/N- I wanted to have this up earlier today, but it just didn't happen, sorry guys! This was supposed to be a twelve days of Christmas story, with me updating everyday with every chapter being a new day, but that didn't happen. So, the timeline of this is pretty much every chapter is a different day. Sorry for any confusion!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. =]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own this.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam<p>

* * *

><p>I smirked as I dodged an ecto blast, firing back at the oddly shaped specter. Danny was doing most of the work, but I still felt inclined to get in a few shots here and there just to help out, not that he needed it. Tuck and I could have taken this thing ourselves, with a wrist ray and a Thermos, but Danny had jumped in front of us before we had the chance, his hero instincts taking over. Sometimes, being the sidekick was incredibly boring, like with this, were he was truly just toying with the ghost who had formally been terrorizing Amity, but then there were the fights where we were needed, and that's what we were here for. I smiled as I took aim again, and fired.<p>

Danny let out a laugh as my shot made contact with the ghost's glowing skin and left a burn mark where it had hit, sending the specter looking around for its other attacker, and sucked the offending ghost into the small prison. He smiled as he flew down to us.

The snow, which was a already swirling around in the rapidly darkening sky in great amounts, caught in his silvery hair. Unlike the crystals in my black tresses, his body heat wasn't enough to melt the snow into water, so the snow laid on in a semi-thick layer. Tucker laughed at the image, and as Danny turned his head to look at him, snow fell into his eyes, and he laughed too, shaking his head like a dog to rid himself of the snow. I smiled at his playfulness.

The light above our heads flickered to life, bringing with it a worried look from Danny. He glanced at Tucker.

" Hey, dude, what time is it?" he asked, glancing back in the direction of his house.

Tucker looked down at his PDA, which I hadn't noticed him taking out, and read off, " Seven Fifty-five."

" Oh crap," he looked at us apologetically.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

" I would love to fly you guys home, but my mom is expecting me at eight, and this would be the _tenth _time in row that I've been out past curfew. She'd kill me if I'm late tonight, so, do you mind walking?" he rambled, only looking up at the end with pleading eyes.

I smiled at him, and Tuck did too. We understood, completely, and a walk wasn't going to kill us.

" Go," I said, smiling at his relieved face.

" Thanks," he said and took of, speeding through the night sky.

I turned to leave the park, hearing the crunch of snow as Tucker walked beside me. We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, one that only happened between friends. We walked like that until we came upon the fork in the road which led to our houses. We stopped, and he turned to me.

" Do you want me to-?" he trailed off, gesturing to the left lane, the one leading to my house.

I smiled at him." Nah, I think I can handle myself, thanks."

He laughed, " 'Kay. Night, Sam."

" Night, Tuck!" I called as we separated.

I felt slightly guilty as I walked up my street, I hadn't told them, or anyone really, about the rose and the note. I couldn't seem to find a place to bring it up in conversation, and besides, it felt private, like something I was meant to keep to myself. I wondered if the mysterious gift giver would come back, and I glanced down my street towards my house. I could see my house from where I was standing, it was hard to miss truthfully, and I started jogging as to get out of the cold quicker.

I raced up my steps, smiling as my combat boots had no trouble with the slippery concrete, but stopped short when I reached the top step. The three inch thick sheet of snow was disturbed again, but this time it wasn't just a rose. There was a rose, yes, its petals as fresh as the last one and its horns still making me cautious of picking it up too quickly, but there was something else too. Black feathered earrings, ones that looked like angel wings, were laid on a note, which was folded like the last one.

I picked it up, mindful of the prickly blossom, my fingers gliding over the soft feathers of the jewelry, and opened the note.

It had the same elegant script as the last one, and it read:

_**To a lovely someone, something to compliment your angelic beauty. **_

****I reread the note, twice, and only folded it back up when the street lamp flickered. I swallowed, realizing not for the first time that I had no idea who was sending these gifts. I opened my door, flicking lights on as I made it through my house, and stopped in my bedroom. I carefully laid down the gifts, admiring the way the dim light caught the dark feathers, and laid the note on top of the other one.

I kicked of my boots, thinking that I _had _to find this mysterious giver.

* * *

><p>AN- I was hoping to make this longer, but it didn't work that way. Sorry for the shortness!

I hope you like it, and for those of you who want me to continue, I need ideas for gifts!


End file.
